


Music class

by xMukes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Music, School, Song Lyrics, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMukes/pseuds/xMukes
Summary: "Who's that?" Luke asked Calum."Michael, he went to this school a couple of years ago, then he went to jail and no one seems to know why" The boy beside Luke explained."Some say that he was speeding but most people say that he killed someone" Calum continued with a lower voice.-When expressing your feelings it's always easier to write a song, and that's exactly what Luke, Michael and Calum did.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was Luke's first day at the new school, he was a little bit nervous because he was new in town and didn't know anyone. Luke was walking around in his room unpacking stuff trying to make it feel more like home. Luke's mom Liz had gotten a job opportunity in Sydney that she couldn't resist, so Luke and his parents had packed everything up and then moved from Armidale to Sydney. 

Luke put his jacket on, said goodbye to his mom, opened the door and began the 10 minute walk to the school. The walk was boring so he kicked some rocks to pass the time. When he finally arrived at the school he stopped and stared at the massive building for a while, before opening the door and walking in.

His first lesson ever at the school would be music, which started in 10 minutes and the classroom was in the same hallway as his locker so he picked up his phone and scrolled through instagram. The bell finally rang and Luke put his phone down and entered the classroom. There was an empty seat beside a dark haired boy, Luke decided to take that seat and sat down with his bag hung on the back of the chair. A girl who looked like a hippie trapped in the wrong era walked in and started talking.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Sofie and I'm your music teacher" she said and smiled.

"In this class you will be playing a lot of music; because music isn't about reading and learning how the music was in the 70's, it's about expressing your feelings" She continued and waved with her arms like a fucking octopus.

"Anyone who wants to perform a song?" She asked the class and the boy beside Luke stood up with confidence.

"Sure" he said and walked to the front of the classroom.

He grabbed a guitar and then began to sing.

"Another day,  
Of painted walls and football on the TV  
No one sees me  
I fade away,  
Lost inside a memory of someone's life  
It wasn't mine

I was already missing before the night I left  
Just me and my shadow and all of my regrets  
Who am I? Who am I when I don't know myself?  
Who am I? Who am I?  
Invisible

Wasted days,  
Dreaming of the times I know I can't get back  
Seems I just lost track  
Looking on  
As all of life's colours seem to fade to grey  
I just walked away

I was already missing before the night I left  
Just me and your shadow and all of my regrets  
Who am I? Who am I when I don't know myself?  
Who am I? Who am I?  
Invisible

Who am I? Who am I when I don't know myself?  
Who am I? Who am I?  
Invisible  
Who am I? Who am I when I don't know myself?  
Who am I? Who am I?  
Invisible

Another day,  
The walls are built to keep me safe  
I can't escape,  
It's too late"

The class applauded and the boy looked up with a shy smile.

"You're really talented kid, what's your name?" Sofie asked.

"Calum" the boy said and returned to his seat.

"Dude, did you write that song?" Luke asked

Calum and he nodded.

"I'm Luke" Luke said and smiled a crooked smile.

"I'm Calum, nice to meet you Luke" Calum said with what seemed like a genuine cheerful tone in his voice.

Calum and Luke talked for the rest of the lesson and Luke learned things about Calum and vice versa. Calum had written the song during the summer because he had felt lonely and had no friends. Luke also learned that Calum enjoys writing songs and can play bass and guitar.

-

"Hi mom, I'm home" Luke said and closed the door.

"How was your first day at school?" Liz asked.

"It was good, I made a new friend, he's name is Calum" Luke said and smiled.

"When do I get to meet this Calum?"

"Soon I guess" Luke said and ran up the stairs to his room.

Luke laid down on his bed and texted the number Calum had given him earlier.

To: Calum  
Hi, it's Luke!

From: Calum  
Hey Luke, what's up?

To: Calum  
I'm bored af :(

From: Calum  
Do you wanna to hang out?

To: Calum  
Sure!

Luke and Calum decided to meet up in 5 minutes at the park near Luke's house.

"Bye mom, I'm gonna meet Calum at the park" Luke said while he took his jacket.

"Have fun sweetie" Liz said and Luke smiled in return.

When Luke arrived to the park there was no Calum in sight so Luke went to the swings and sat down, waiting nervously.

5 minutes later the dark haired boy showed up.

"Hi Luke, I'm sorry I'm late but I got lost!"  
Calum said and let out an awkward laugh.

"Do you live far from here?" Luke asked and furrowed his brow.

"Eh, no only 10 minutes away but I have never walked to this park" Calum said and Luke nodded.

"I want ice cream" Luke said and stood up.

"Follow me then" Calum said and began to walk with Luke strolling after him.

15 minutes later Calum and Luke were in a shopping center picking flavors. Luke ordered cookies and cream and Calum ordered chocolate. They paid for the ice cream and sat down.

"Oh fuck" Luke said when he put the spoon full of ice cream in his mouth.

"This is the best ice cream I've ever eaten" Luke exclaimed.

"I know" Calum said and grinned knowingly.

-

Luke and Calum spent the rest of the day walking around the shopping mall, Luke even bought a black adidas t-shirt.

They were currently in a deep conversation about how dogs would wore pants if they wore them.

"But like, if the dog stands up and has the pants on all four legs it would be super weird" Luke said.

Calum didn't have time to say anything before Luke's phone rang.

"I'm sorry, it's probably my mom" Luke said and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"In 30 minutes?"

"Okay I'll be home by then.. I love you too, bye" Luke said and hung up.

"Mom said that dinner is ready in 30 minutes so I have to go" Luke said and put his hands in his pocket.

"It was nice hanging with you Luke" Calum said with a smile on his lips.

"We should hang out tomorrow to"

"Sure" Calum said and smiled.

"Bye Calum" Luke said and hugged the dark hairs boy.

"Bye Luke" He said and hugged back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2 weeks since the school had started. Luke and Calum had hung out almost every day after school. They have been eating ice cream, watching series, played football and studied.

On Monday morning and Luke was startled by his alarm. 

“Shut up” he said covering his ears with the pillow. 

The alarm didn’t listen to Luke and continued to annoy him. 

“Luke, are you awake?” Liz said and knocked on the door to Luke’s room and he mumbled an answer. 

-

As usual, the fist lesson on mondays was music. Luke went to the classroom and sat down next to Calum. 

“Hi Lukey” Calum said with a smirk, Luke raised his middle finger as answer.

“Don’t call me that” The blond boy mumbled. 

“Good morning everyone” Sofie said and waited until the room was quiet. 

“New week, new possibilities” the hippie teacher continued but was interrupted by a black haired boy who opened the door and walked in.

Sofie and the unknown boy started talking to each other then he walked to an empty seat and sat down. 

“This is Michael and he’s new here, so be kind” Sofie said and smiled. 

Everyone in the classroom stared at him and started whispering.

“Who’s that?” Luke asked Calum. 

“Michael, he went to this school a couple of years ago, then he went to jail and no one seems to know why” The boy beside Luke explained.

“Some say that he was speeding but most people say that he killed someone” Calum continued with a lower voice. 

“Damn” Luke said and focused on Sofie. 

“We’re going to work in pairs this lesson” Sofie said and started to call out the names of the pairs. 

“I’m not going to work with a murderer!” A boy shouted out when Sofie said he was going to work with Michael. 

“John, get out” Sofie said and angrily pointed at the door. 

Michael stood up instead of John and walked out.

“No, Michael wait” Sofie said but Michael was already outside the classroom. 

Sofie took a deep breath and slowly exhale.

“John, to the principal's office now” was the last thing she said before she run after Michael. 

The class was so confused and didn’t know what to do. Only half of the student had got to know the person they were going to work with, plus they didn’t even know what the assignment was. 

“I'm not staying” one of the jocks said and stood up.

He and the other jocks left the classroom then the rest of the class copied them. 

-

Luke was really curious about Michael but mostly about why he’s been to jail. Luke doesn’t believe that Michael had murdered someone because then he wouldn’t be able to go to school, right? Or can a murderer go to school? What if the murderer decides to murder again, then the murderer shouldn't be allowed to be with other people, right? 100 thoughts flew around in Luke’s head. 

“We should eat outside since it’s a beautiful day” Calum suggested and Luke couldn’t help but agree. 

They opened the door to the back of the school and sat down by an empty table. Luke looked around and could spot a familiar figure standing by the wall. 

“I’ll be right back” he said to Calum and began to walk towards the figure. 

When he arrived Michael looked up at him. He’s eyes were red and puffy, had he been crying? 

“Hi, I’m Luke, we have music together” the blond boy said and smiled. Michael just stared at him. 

“Are you okay?” Luke continued. 

“I’m fine” Michael said. 

“You don’t look fine” Luke said but Michael didn’t answer. 

“Do you want to eat with us?” 

“Are you sure you want to eat with a murderer?” Michael said coldly, Luke’s eyes widened. 

“Are you a murderer?” Luke said but regretted it the second the words escaped his lips. 

Michael just stared at him then walked away. 

”What the fuck Luke, are you insane?” Calum said when Luke got back to the table. 

“He could have killed you” he continued with a hint of anger in his voice. 

“Do you really think he is a murderer?” Luke said seriously. 

Calum took a deep breath.

“I don’t know, he hasn’t been on the news or something like that, and if he did kill someone it had definitely been on the news” the dark haired boy said a little bit calmer. 

“I want to get to know him” 

“No Luke, please don’t. Even if he didn’t murderer someone he’s still weird, before he went to jail he was always alone and had no friends” 

“Because people who don’t have any friends are so weird” Luke said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes.

“You didn’t have any friends before either” he continued. 

Calum didn’t know what to say so he just sat there and Luke walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> This is my first a/n and I just wanted to say thanks to everyone reading my story, I really appreciate it ♥ 
> 
> English isn't my first language so if there's any mistakes you know why!
> 
> Also, I'm seeing 5sos in 3 days and I'm sooo exited!!!!

The next day at school Luke was still a little bit mad at Calum because of what he had said about Michael, he couldn't be that dangerous, right?

Luke opened the door to the school and walked in. The first thing he saw was a beautiful girl with blue hair and blue eyes. She had a white t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of black converse. Luke was trying to think fast about a way to get her attention so he walked towards her with his phone in his hand making the two bump into each other.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry" Luke said.

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" she said with a weak smile.

"I'm Luke"

The girl chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hailey"

Luke opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the ringing bell.

"I've gotta go, bye Luke" Hailey said and waved.

Luke walked to his locker, still a little shocked that Hailey actually talked to him. He opened his locker and took the books he needed for class.

"Hi Lukey" a voice said behind him.

"Oh my fucking God Calum, don't call me that" he said while turning around to see Calum standing there with a smirk.

"I'm sorry for yesterday" Calum said shyly.

The dark haired boy was nervous when Luke didn't answer but a second later he could feel two arms wrapped around him.

When the two let go of each other Luke told Calum about the Hailey incident.

"She was soooo beautiful" Luke said dreamily.

Calum let out a laugh then the bell rang again.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" Luke asked the dark haired boy and he nodded in return, then they said goodbye to each other.

-

The two boys decided that an ice cream would be perfect, so when they arrived at the mall they ordered the ice cream and sat down.

"I want to pierce my lip" Luke said out of the blue.

"There's a piercing studio pretty close, we could go there if you want to" Calum replied.

"Sure" the blond haired boy said and smiled like an idiot.

They finished their ice cream and walked towards the piercing studio. When the two arrived Luke walked to the counter and began talking to the boy behind it.

"Hi, I want to pierce my lip" Luke said nervously.

"Sure" the boy said.

He was around Luke and Calum's age, had a lot of tattoos, brown hair, blue eyes, a lip piercing and a piercing in the eyebrow.

He handed Luke a paper that said how to take care of the piercing and stuff like that.

"My name is Jim and if you wonder something about the piercing you can always ask me" the piercing guy said with a smile.

When Luke had read the paper he told Jim he was ready to get the piercing. Jim made a mark with a pen under Luke's lip and then handed the blond boy a mirror.

"It's perfect" Luke said and laid down.

Jim took the piercing pliers and grabbed Luke's lip with them, after that he took a needle and pressed it through the lip. Luke closed his eyes because of the pain then opened them when the lip piercing was in place. Jim grabbed the mirror again and handed it to Luke.

"Oh my god, I love it" Luke said and smiled widely.

"You look good in it" Jim said.

"Thank you, and thanks for piercing me" the blond haired boy said.

Luke jumped down from the bench and paid Jim for the piercing and a lip ring that he could change to when the piercing had healed and walked out with Calum.

The two were talking about piercing and tattoos but got interrupted by a notification on their phones. They looked at each other with confused looks then took their phones and checked the notification.

"It's a mail from Sofie" Calum said.

They started to read the mail that said that their assignment for the next lesson was to write a song with the person they had been paired up with, then she wrote the pairs. Luke and Calum started to jump up and down in happiness when they saw that they were paired with each other. 

"Wait, when is the next lesson?" Luke asked.

"On Tuesday" The brown haired boy responded.

"So in 3 days?"

"Yea, we better get started"

-

Luke and Calum had been sitting in Luke's room writing their song for about 1 hour but got disturbed by a voice downstairs.

"Luke, I'm home"

The two lads walked downstairs and saw Liz standing there untying her shoes.

"Hi mom, this is Calum" Luke said.

"Nice to meet you Calum, I'm Liz" Liz said when she looked up from her shoes.

"Nice to meet you too" Calum said.

The three chatted for a while then Luke and Calum went upstairs again and continued working on their song.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> It's been 4 days since I saw 5sos in Stockholm and the show was A M A Z I N G, I love all of the new songs!!! 
> 
> I also fucking met 5sos for the first time 4 days ago and I still can't believe it. The day before I met them I missed them 2 times and I was so sad, but the next day I met them 2 times and I'm sosososo happy!
> 
> I even got a video where Ashton says that he loves me, dksjfhwafwa
> 
> If you want to watch the video or the pictures that I took with them they are on my twitter @xMukes

“Good Morning class, today we’re gonna sing” Sofie said excitedly. 

”Who would like to start?” She continued.

“We do” Calum said and stood up. 

Luke panicked on the inside but stood up anyways and walked to the front of the classroom with Calum. They both grabbed a guitar then Luke walked to Calum and whispered in his ear.

“I’m so fucking nervous, what if everyone thinks that I’m a bad singer”

When the words had escaped Luke’s mouth Calum realized that he had never heard Luke sing, when they wrote their song Calum was the only one who sang and Luke just helped with the lyrics. 

“You’re a great singer, c’mon let’s do this” Calum said although he was kinda nervous about Luke’s singing. 

They went to the microphone stands and began singing. 

“Take my money

Black jeans, white tees, black Converse  
You know she gets it right  
Blue hair, blue eyes, I saw her  
I couldn't help it, I was like  
"I wanna be, be, be in the game  
I wanna know, know your middle name  
If we can go, go, it won't be the same  
Cause right now you're killing the game"

Everybody's gonna go big tonight  
In a couple hours we'll be like

Take my money, take my keys  
Drive this car through the drive-thru please  
From the floor to the ceiling, robbing and stealing  
Everybody in the place catch that feeling like  
Ooooh ooooh  
Take my money

Late night, passed out in Tokyo  
New York, LA, Chicago  
She said her friends were at the show  
Backstage, will let them in  
"They wanna be, be, be in the game  
They wanna know, know what we gotta say  
And in the front row, you're going insane  
And in the back row you're killing the game"

Everybody's gonna go big tonight  
In a couple hours we'll be like

Take my money, take my keys  
Drive this car through the drive-thru please  
From the floor to the ceiling, robbing and stealing  
Everybody in the place catch that feeling like

Take my money, take my keys  
Drive this car through the drive-thru please  
From the floor to the ceiling, robbing and stealing  
Everybody in the place, you can all  
Take my money, take my keys  
Drive this car through the drive-thru please  
From the floor to the ceiling, robbing and stealing  
Everybody in the place catch that feeling like  
Ooooh ooooh  
Take my money, take my money”

When the song came to an end the students clapped their hands like idiots. 

“That was amazing” Sofie said with a big smile.

The two lads left the front of the classroom and sat down on their chairs while the next pair prepared for their performance. 

“Your voice is amazing” Calum said to the blonde boy. 

“Thank you” Luke responded shyly. 

“Okay Ashton and Michael, are you ready to perform your song?” Sofie said and looked at the two boys. 

”Uh sure” Michael said and laid his fingers on the guitar strings forming an accord. 

Then he started to sing while Ashton played the drums. 

“Everybody’s got their demons  
Even wide awake or dreaming  
I’m the one who ends up leaving  
Make it okay

See a war I wanna fight it  
See a match I wanna strike it  
Every fire I’ve ignited  
Faded to grey

But now that I’m broken  
Now that you know it  
Caught up in a moment  
Can you see inside?

'Cause I’ve got a jet black heart  
And there’s a hurricane underneath it  
Trying to keep us apart  
I write with a poison pen  
But these chemicals moving between us  
Are the reason to start again

Now I’m holding on for dear life  
There’s no way that we could rewind  
Maybe there’s nothing after midnight  
That could make you stay

But now that I’m broken  
And now that you know it  
Caught up in a moment  
Can you see inside?

'Cause I’ve got a jet black heart  
And there’s a hurricane underneath it  
Trying to keep us apart  
I write with a poison pen  
But these chemicals moving between us  
Are the reason to start again

The blood in my veins  
Is made up of mistakes  
Let’s forget who we are  
And dive into the dark  
As we burst into color  
Returning to life

'Cause I’ve got a jet black heart  
And there’s a hurricane underneath it  
Trying to keep us apart  
I write with a poison pen  
But these chemicals moving between us  
Are the reason to start again

The blood in my veins  
Is made up of mistakes  
(To start again)  
Let's forget who we are  
And dive into the dark”

Half of the class clapped their hand and the other half whispered to each other. 

Michael rolled his eyes and returned to his seat.

“Why is everyone in this class so talented?” Sofie said with an even bigger smile than before. 

The jocks sat in the back of the classroom laughing at something that must have been hilarious before one of them spoke.

“Ey Michael, did you write the song before or after you killed someone” he said laughing. 

Michael turned around, looking straight at the guy who had spoken then opened his mouth to speak.

“After” he said then turned around.

The jocks stopped laughing, they clearly didn’t expect Michael to answer the question nor that he would admit that he actually had murdered someone.

Luke’s head got filled with thoughts, did Michael actually kill someone? If he didn’t why did he say that? Who did he kill? Was it someone in his family? Was it someone in school? 

“Luke, are you okay?” Calum whispered and Luke sighed. 

“I don’t know” Luke said and put his head in his hands. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Luke, Calum, stop talking and listen to Emily and Rebecca’s performance” Sofie whispered. 

Luke took a piece of paper, scribbling something down before passing it to Calum;he opened it and read the word “soon”. 

-

”What happened?” Calum asked Luke when they walked out of the classroom. 

Luke sighed.

“I was thinking about Michael again” he said.

”I just don’t underst-“ he continued but stopped in the middle of the sentence, a smile appearing on his lips.

“I’ll be right back” he said then walked away.

Calum got so confused then he turned around and saw Luke’s reason to walk away.

“Hi Hailey” Luke said to the blue haired girl by the lockers. 

She turned around.

“Oh, hi Luke” she said. 

“And hi Ashton” she said looking behind Luke. 

He turned around and saw a curly haired boy. It was the boy that had performed with Michael. 

Luke turned around to face Hailey.

“Well, I was gonna ask you about something” he said. 

“Go on” she said and smiled.

“Do you want to go bowling with me on Saturday?” he said with a shy smile. 

“Sure” she said.

“But only if Ashton follows” she continued with a flirty tone and looked at Ashton. 

”Can I bring a friend?” Ashton asked. 

“Sure” Hailey said without even so much as asking Luke. 

Luke was slightly disappointed. His plan was that he and Hailey would go bowling and get to know each other, but now Ashton and his friend were going to join them. 

Luke shook his head. 

“See ya Saturday” he said and walked back to Calum. 

“I hate Ashton” Luke mumbled and when Calum gave him a confused look he explained what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

On Friday morning Luke told his alarm to shut up but as usual but it didn’t work this time either. 

He slowly got up from the bed and put on some clothes. He ran downstairs and ate some breakfast before he began the walk to school. 

The day went pretty fast and Luke was about to walk home when he saw Hailey walking by the parking lot. He slid up his hood then began to follow her, making sure he kept a distance so that she couldn’t see that it was him. 

Why did Luke follow Hailey you may ask. Well, Luke didn’t even know why he followed Hailey. Maybe he wanted to see where she lived he thought. 

They walked for a few more minutes before Hailey turned around and spotted Luke. 

“Luke?” She said and stopped walking. 

“Hailey?” He said, acting like he was confused and surprised the moment he saw her.

“What are you doing here?” She said and smiled. 

Luke panicked and answered with the first thought that popped up in his head. 

“I'm on my way to my grandma” 

“Oh, where does she live?” Hailey asked. 

Luke looked around and pointed to a few houses.

“There” he said. 

“Well, I live over there so I guess we’re going separated ways from now” she said and pointed at a house that was further down the street.

“I guess, but I’ll see you tomorrow” Luke said with a smile. 

“Yea, bye Luke” Hailey said happily and began to walk towards her house. 

What the fuck am I doing? Luke thought as he snapped out of the daydream effect Hailey had on him and walked home. 

-

The next morning Luke woke up excited as fuck, so excited that he literally jumped out of bed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 8 hours left until 6pm, aka bowling time with Hailey.. and Ashton.. and Ashton’s friend.. but at least Hailey were gonna bowl with him and that was all that mattered.

He didn’t have any plans until 6pm so he decided he would call Calum and ask if he wanted to follow him to the piercing studio and change the lip ring since it wouldn’t open. 

Calum wanted to join so they decided they would meet up in 10 minutes. 

”Hi, I want to exchange this” Luke said when he arrived at the counter in the piercing studio. 

He gave the lip ring to Jim. 

“It won’t open” Luke continued and Jim tried to open it but failed. 

“Looks like it’s broken” Jim said confused and grabbed a new one. 

He gave it to Luke. 

“Thank you” he said and smiled. 

Calum and Luke said goodbye to Jim before they walked out of the piercing studio. 

“Want ice cream?” Calum said with a smirk. 

Luke didn’t even have to answer because Calum already knew what he was gonna say.

An ice cream order later Luke and Calum sat down. 

“So, do you wanna talk about Michael?” Calum asked Luke. 

“I’ve been thinking about what he said in the classroom. What if he actually killed someone, what if it was a student or his family member” he began.

“I’m so scared of the thought that he may be a killer. One part of me wants to stay away from him but the other part wants to get to know him and find out why he went to jail” he continued. 

“I’ve been thinking about it as well. I just think it’s so strange that no news has been talking about him, and if he went to jail because of murder every news channel world have talked about him” Calum said. 

”That’s true, but I guess we’ll never find out what really happened” Luke said with a hint of disappointment. 

”how’s it going with Hailey?” Calum said with a smirk. 

“I think she likes Ashton” The blond haired boy said sadly. 

Calum gave him a sympathetic look and continued to eat his ice cream. 

When they had finished their ice cream they hugged each other goodbye and Luke walked home. 

-

It was almost 5pm and Luke changed into the adidas t-shirt he bought when he was with Calum and black ripped jeans. He walked to the mirror and spun around to see if he looked okay, he smiled and was satisfied with the look. 

“Luke, dinner!” his mom yelled. 

He ran down the stairs and saw his mom sitting by the kitchen table. He smiled at her then sat down across the table. 

“I’m gonna go bowling with some friends” Luke said while he put some food on the empty plate in front of him.

“What friends?” Liz asked.

“Hailey, Ashton and Ashton’s friend” 

“Not Calum?” Liz said. 

Luke haven’t even thought about inviting Calum and he felt so bad. 

“Oh my god, I didn’t even think about that. I’m a horrible friend” Luke said and put his head in his hands. 

“Why don’t you call him?” She said with a smile. 

Luke smiled back then picked up his phone from his pocket and called Calum. 

“Hi Luke” he answered happily.

“Hey, I’m so sorry that I didn’t invite you earlier to the bowling and I know it’s like an hour away but do you want to go bowling with us?” Luke said biting his lip.

“I would love to but my family wanted to have a “family day” or something like that so I’m stuck here” 

“Oh okay, but let’s hang out tomorrow?” 

“Sure, I have to go now, bye Luke” Calum said and hung up after Luke had said goodbye back. 

He put his phone down and started to eat his food. 

“He’s busy tonight” Luke said to his mom and she nodded in return.

“Who’s this Ashton and Hailey?” Liz said. 

“Hailey and I accidentally bumped into each other and then we became friends” Luke began.

“She’s really cute” he continued shyly and looked down. 

“Oh” Liz said and Luke looked up and met her face that had a smile all over it, he smiled back.

“And Ashton is Hailey’s friend or something, she said she’d only go bowling with me if Ashton could join” he said with a tone of disappointment.

Luke took his phone out and saw that the clock was 5:37pm.

“I should go” Luke said and stood up.

“Have fun” Liz said with a smile.

Luke walked out to the hall and put his jacket on before he opened the door and began walking towards the bowling hall. 

15 minutes later he saw 3 figures stand outside the bowling hall next to a car.

Ashton and Hailey looked at Luke, smiling while the third person was talking to someone on the phone. The third person had his back turned against Luke, he could only see the persons black jeans, black hoodie, black beanie and the blond hair in the neck. 

“Hi Luke” Hailey said and giggled. 

“Hey” he said and put his hands in his pocket. 

“I’m ready” a voice beside Luke said.

He looked to his left side and saw the third persons face.

“Michael?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Luke?” Michael said and raised one eyebrow. 

”You’re blonde now?” Luke said and looked at Michaels hair. 

“Yeah, I dyed it yesterday” Michael mumbled and looked down at the ground. 

“Let’s go inside, shall we?” Ashton said. 

“Wait, can I put my jacket in your car Ashton?” Luke asked.  
Ashton opened the door to the car and Luke threw his jacket in to the car.

The four of them walked inside and started trying out bowling shoes. Luke sat down on a bench to put on his bowling shoes, he looked over to Hailey who talked to Ashton. She had a big smile on her face and Luke sighed.

Michael sat down beside Luke with bowling shoes in his hands. 

“Are you good at bowling?” Luke asked Michael while he tied his shoes. 

Michael opened his mouth to answer Luke but then Ashton and Hailey interrupted him. 

“Are you guys ready?” The curly haired lad asked.

“One second” Michael mumbled and bent down to tie his shoes before he stood up.

-

They were 45 minutes in to the bowling, Ashton and Hailey had been all clingy on each other while Michael and Luke just sat quietly on the chairs.

“Ashton, could you please help me?” Hailey said and giggled. 

Ashton stood up but so did also Michael. He rolled his eyes then walked towards the door that lead outside. 

Ashton just shrugged, walked over to Hailey and put his arm behind hers to “help” her. Luke didn’t want to be alone with them so he sighed and walked out the bowling hall. 

Luke was greeted by the chilly air outside and since he only had a t-shirt he crossed his arms over his chest trying to warm himself. 

“What are you doing here?” A voice beside Luke said.

Luke turned his head to see that the voice belonged to Michael who sat on a bench. 

“I didn’t want to be alone with the clingy couple” Luke mumbled and sat down on the bench.

Silence fell over the two boys that made Luke uncomfortable so he said the first thing that popped up in his head.

“You’re good at singing” Luke said quietly.

“Uh, thanks” Michael said and looked at the ground. 

“Did you write that song you sang earlier in class?” Luke asked and looked at Michael.

“Yeah, I write songs sometimes” He said still looking at the ground. 

“Me too” 

“Really?” Michael said and turned his head to face Luke.

“Yeah, I like to express myself through music” The blond boy said and looked back at Michael. 

They started to talk about what instruments they can play, their favorite song and artist, what kind of music they listen to, the songs that they have written 2 everything you can talk about when it comes to music. 

Luke and Michael had been talking for a while but got interrupted when the door to the bowling hall flew open and Ashton walked out hand in hand with Hailey. 

“Seems like you had fun” Luke mumbled to the lovebirds and raised an eyebrow.

He could feel jealousy wash over him.

“I’m gonna drive Hailey home, bye guys” Ashton said and started to walk to his car with Hailey.

“What about me?” Michael shouted to Ashton but he just ignored him. 

“That fucker” Michael mumbled.

Luke asked Michael where he lived and got to know that he didn’t live far away from Luke.

“We could walk together, I live pretty nearby” Luke suggested. 

“Sure” Michael said and stood up.

They started to walk towards Luke’s house since his house were the closest to the bowling hall. The two continued their conversation that they had earlier about music. 

It was starting to get colder outside and Luke was shaking like a chihuahua. 

“Fuck, I just realized that I forgot my jacket in Ashton’s car” Luke said and rubbed his hands up and down on his arms to get warmer. 

“Do you want my jacket or something?” Michael said and raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, please” 

Michael stopped walking and took of his jacket and gave it to Luke.

“I can get your jacket back from Ashton tomorrow and then we could change back on Monday” Michael said and continued walking.

“How long have you known Ashton?” The blond boy asked.

“Pretty long, we used to played music together before I went to jail” Michael mumbled.

Luke didn’t know what to say so a silence fell over them for a few seconds before Luke broke it.

“What’s prison like?” He said quietly.

“It sucks” Michael said and sighed. 

Luke didn’t ask more questions since it seemed like Michael didn’t want to talk about it.

The two reached Luke’s house and said goodbye to each other before Luke walked inside and saw his mom sitting by the kitchen table drinking tea. 

“Hi, did you have fun?” She greeted him.

Luke thought about the question, did he have fun? The bowling part sucked because Ashton and Hailey were all over each other but talking to Michael was pretty fun since he got to know him better. 

“Yeah, I had fun” Luke said, grabbed a cup of strawberry tea and joined his mum at the table. 

-

The next day Calum and Luke sat in Luke’s room talking and drinking tea.

“So how was yesterday?” Calum asked and took a sip of the tea.

Luke sighed before he told Calum about Ashton and Hailey and how clingy they were while he and Michael just sat there watching them awkwardly. Then Luke continued to tell Calum about how him and Michael walked out and sat on a bench just talking and got to know each other. 

“And when we walked home I asked him how prison was” Luke said. 

“What did he say?” The dark haired boy asked curiously.

“He said it sucked” 

“Well, it would have been weird if prison didn’t suck” Calum said with a smile and Luke let out a laugh. 

“He also gave me his jacket when I was freezing” Luke said with a lower voice and Calum’s eyes flew wide open as he choked on his tea.

“HE WHAT?!” Calum shouted and started coughing because of the tea that had gotten in his lungs.


	7. Chapter 7

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna be late” Luke said to himself and started to walk faster. 

School started in 4 minutes and Luke was 7 minutes away from school. He would only be 3 minutes late to music class so it wasn’t that bad but Luke liked music class and didn’t want Sofie to dislike him, so he began to run. 

As he spotted the school his lungs started to hurt and it felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest. Although it hurt like hell he continued to run until he was inside the school. He looked at his phone and saw that he had 1 minute left until class started. 

Luke walked to his locker and was gonna throw his jacket in it before he realized it wasn’t his jacket, it was Michael’s. He closed his locker and walked to the classroom, when he was inside he sat down next to Calum. 

“Why are you breathing like you just ran a marathon?” Calum said to Luke with a smirk. 

“I just did, I was gonna be late” Luke explained.

Sofie walked in and the people who had talked stopped. 

“Good morning class” she said happily, like always and got some good mornings back.

“Does anyone want to perform a song?” She said while she sat down on the desk. 

“I want to” Luke heard a familiar voice say, when he turned to see who it was he saw Michael walking to the front of the classroom. 

Ashton also stood up and walked to the drums while Michael grabbed a guitar before they began to play the song. 

“Back at school,  
They all thought I was an outcast car crash  
Hopeless fool, they said to me  
And my girlfriend said I messed up  
Will I ever grow up  
In the end, I'm not gonna

What was I thinking  
Everyone sees it  
It's not a secret that I'm just a reject  
Sick of the system, don't wanna hear it  
It's not a secret that I'm just a reject  
I'm just a reject

My teacher said I was mentally disabled,  
So unstable  
So I'll stay in bed, all day  
Save your breath,  
You can talk at me but I'm not listening  
If this is a test,  
Then I'm probably failing

What was I thinking  
Everyone sees it  
It's not a secret that I'm just a reject  
Sick of the system, don't wanna hear it  
It's not a secret that I'm just a reject

They try to save me but I'm too far gone  
And they call me crazy so I played along  
And they want to change me but I'm on my own

Da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da da da

What was I thinking  
Everyone sees it  
It's not a secret that I'm just a reject  
Sick of the system, don't wanna hear it  
It's not a secret that I'm just a reject  
I'm just a reject  
I'm just a reject”

Luke clapped his hands like an idiot. He was so amazed by the song and that Michael had written it. 

When Michael looked up and saw that Luke clapped his hands like a seal at the circus he couldn’t hold back a smile.

Michael and Ashton returned to their seat and Sofie began to talk. 

“The day before the winter break starts we’re going to have a little show where you can perform songs by yourself or as a group. I know it’s pretty far away and we’re not going to start working on it until after Halloween but at least you can start to think about if you want to perform alone or in a group and what songs you want to play” 

Luke stared at Michael that was on the other side of the room until he meet his eyes and raised an eyebrow. 

“Talk to me after class” Luke mouthed and Michael nodded in return.

The music lesson continued and their assignment for this lesson was to learn the basics on drums and piano, which was pretty easy since Luke is a fast learner. 

The bell rang and the class said goodbye to Sofie as they walked out of the classroom. Luke waited until everyone had left the classroom before he walked out and spotted Michael by the other side of the corridor.

“Nice jacket, Clifford” Luke said to Michael as he realized he wore his jacket. 

“Your jacket isn’t that bad either, Hemmings” Michael said with a smirk forming on his lips.

“You know, I would like to keep your jacket a little bit longer, it’s comfy” Luke said and leaned against the wall. 

“You can keep it as long as I can keep yours” Michael said and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Sure, but I need some things from my jacket” 

“I need some things too” Michael said and took of the jacket he was wearing and Luke did the same before they switched.

Luke searched through the pockets of his jacket and grabbed his keys, phone charger, earphones and lip balm. 

They switched jackets once again and put them on. 

“Your song was amazing by the way” Luke said when he had the jacket back on. 

“Thank you, I’m just so sick of everyone. They think that I’m some kind of monster and don’t even know the full story ” The boy in Luke’s jacket said. 

Luke was gonna respond but got interrupted by a voice behind him.

“Hi Luke” The voice said and Luke turned around.

“Hi Hailey” Luke mumbled and looked at his feet.

“I haven’t heard from you since the bowling” She said and Luke looked up.

“No, um.. I’ve been busy” Luke lied.

“Oh okay” She said and a silence fell over them.

“I got a tattoo yesterday” She said and started to roll up the arm of her sweatshirt.

Luke looked on her forearm and saw black lines that formed a rose.

“It’s beautiful” Luke said and smiled at the thought of getting a tattoo. 

“Thank you” She said and pulled down the sweatshirt so it covered the tattoo.

Hailey was gonna meet up with her friends so she said goodbye to the two lads and walked away. 

Luke thought about what Michael said earlier about that people don’t know the full story, so what is the full story? Is some of this killing story true? 

“Michael” Luke said and turned to him and he nodded. 

“What did you mean when you said they don’t know the full story?” Luke asked nervously since Michael didn’t seem to like to talk about this. 

Maybe he killed someone in self defense or something like that. That makes sense since they didn’t talk about it on the news.

Michael didn’t answer so Luke spoke again.

“You can talk to me if you want to. If it was self defense or som-“ 

“Are you fucking serious Luke?” Michael said with an angry tone. 

Luke’s eyes winded.

“What?” Luke slipped out weakly. 

“Fuck you Luke” was all Michael said before he walked away. 

Luke stood there with mouth hanging open, what the fuck did just happened? What did he do wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

“Then he said fuck you Luke and just walked away” Luke said to Calum with his mouth full of ice cream.

“It makes sense that he could have killed somebody in self defence. Like you said, it would explain why the news didn’t talk about it” Calum responded.

“But why would he go to jail because of self defence? People who kill in self defence don't go to jail, right?” The brown haired boy continued. 

“I don’t think so” Luke mumbled. 

“Anyway, how are you and Hailey?” Calum said and dug the spoon into his oreo ice cream.

“Uh, we haven’t really talked. She showed me her new tattoo yesterday but that’s all”

Calum nodded in return just as Luke got a notification on his phone.

“It would be funny if it was Hailey” Calum said with a smirk.

Luke grabbed his phone that rested on the table. 

“It was just my mom, she said that dinner is ready in 30 minutes” Luke said as he locked his phone and put it back on the table.

The two finished their ice cream then Luke spoke.

“I guess I should head home” Luke said as he stood up.

Calum also stood up and they hugged each other goodbye.

Luke walked out of the mall with music playing in his ears from his headphones. 

He was just gonna put his phone in his pocket when he got a notification, he unlocked his phone and saw that he had gotten a message. 

The message was from Hailey who asked if he wanted to do something the next day after school. He replied with a sure then put the phone away.

-

“I’m home” Luke shouted when he opened the front door.

“Hi honey” Liz said and walked out in the hall. 

Luke took of his shoes and his (Michael’s) jacket.

“How was school today?” She asked Luke.

“It was fine, the english teacher gave us a boring assignment but I finished it at school” Luke said and shrugged. 

They changed location from the hall to the kitchen where Liz was cooking dinner and continued their conversation.

“Who’s jacket were you wearing?” Liz asked curiously.

“Oh, it’s Michael’s. We have a few classes together” Luke said and she nodded in return.

“I was freezing when we walked home from the bowling so he let me borrow his jacket because mine was in Ashton’s car. Then Michael got mine jacket from Ashton and then we were gonna switch but I wanted to keep his jacket so he kept mine” He continued and his mom nodded again.

“So, how was your day?” Luke asked as he set the table for him and Liz. His dad was always busy with work, he was either traveling or stuck at the office until late at night. 

“It was actually really good, I love my new job so much” She said with a smile.

“I’m so happy for you mom and I’m so glad that you got this job opportunity” The blond haired boy said and smiled back.

When they had eaten dinner Luke went up to his room and scrolled through instagram and twitter. A melody suddenly popped up in his mind and he grabbed his guitar and started to work on a new song that he was planning on singing during the next music lesson. 

He worked on the song for almost 3 hours before he crashed into bed and fell asleep. He was really proud of the new song that he just came up with and was excited to finish it tomorrow. 

-

Luke wasn't even sure why he said yes to hang out with Hailey after school. Sure, he liked her a little but she seemed to be interested in Ashton and not Luke, but it wouldn’t hurt to get to know her better. At least they could be friends. 

Luke searched the room for an empty table so that he and Calum could sit and eat their lunch without a bunch of strangers, but all the tables seemed to be full. 

Luke was just gonna give up and sit on the floor when he spotted a figure with his jacket sitting alone by a table. 

“C’mon” Luke said to Calum with a sigh before he started to walk towards Michael.

The boy in Luke’s jacket looked up and raised an eyebrow at Luke.

“Hi Michael, do you mind if we sit here?” Luke said but didn't wait for an answer before sitting down. 

Calum was slightly surprised by Luke’s act since Michael didn’t say that it was okay with him. 

Calum also sat down and placed his tray on the table. He said hello to Michael and smiled at him before he dug in to his food. 

He could feel how tense it was between Luke and Michael so he cleared his throat and spoke.

“So Michael, I heard that you walked Luke home. Do you live nearby him or where do you live?”

Really Calum? That was the best that you can do? He thought to himself.

“Uh yea, I live like 2 blocks away from Luke, in a small house” He said uncomfortably and Calum nodded.

“Do you have a small family since you live in a small house?” Calum asked and mentally facepalmed himself. What kind of question is that?

But he didn’t want the conversation to die so he said the first thing that popped up in his mind.

“No, I live alone actually” He answered and turned in his seat awkwardly. 

“Really? That’s cool” Calum said excitedly

“I guess” Michael said and shrugged.

“Where are your parents? If you don’t mind answering that” Luke asked and met Michael’s gaze for the first time since they sat down.

Luke wasn’t really mad at Michael, but he didn’t want to talk to that bitch since he told him to fuck off. Okay, maybe he was a little angry at him, but he was also curious as to why he lived alone.

“Well, I’m 20 so it’s not that weird that I live alone” Michael said and let out a dry laugh. 

“You’re 20?” Luke said surprisingly. 

“Yeah, I went to jail for 2 years so I’m 2 years behind in school and that’s why I’m in your class” He explained and the two boys nodded.

They continued to talk and eat their lunch. Luke wasn’t mad at Michael anymore but he was still confused why he had told him to fuck off but he didn’t want to ask him when Calum was around so it had to wait. 

-

Luke stood by his locker and waited for Hailey to arrive. He grabbed up his phone and saw that Hailey was 7 minutes late.

He waited for 5 more minutes before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Hi, I’m so sorry that I’m late, I was talking to Ashton” 

“It’s okay” Luke said and turned around.

“Where do you wanna go?” Hailey asked and started to walk out ot the school.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke and Hailey sat at McDonalds with two milkshakes standing on the table in front of them.

“You know, you’re pretty cool Luke, with lip piercing and all” Hailey said and grabbed her milkshake.

Luke lit up by her words, did she really think that he was cool?

“Thank you, you’re pretty cool too” Luke said and smiled

“I’m thinking about dropping out of school” She said and drank from her milkshake.

“Are you serious?” 

”Well, school is pretty boring and I want to have fun”

“You can have fun and go to school at the same time” Luke said and looked away from Haley.

She seemed to think for a while before she answered.

“I guess you’re right” 

“What do you think about Michael?” Luke asked out of the blue.

“Uh, I don’t really know him but he seems kind. Why?”

“What about the rumors that he killed someone?”

“They’re rumors” The blue haired girl said calmly.

“But he still went to jail” Luke said.

“Yeah, but you can go to jail for so many things, not only murderer”

Luke didn’t answer, he was stuck in his thoughts. 

-

“Ugh, I’m so fucking tired” Calum said and rested his head on the desk in front of him.

“Good morning class” Sofie said when she entered the classroom.

Luke slapped Calum's arm and the dark haired boy looked up at him with an angry expression but Luke ignored him. 

“So, does anyone want to perform a song?” Sofie asked and looked at the students.

“I want to” Luke said and stood up.

He walked to the front of the classroom, grabbed a guitar then began to sang.

“She's dropping out of school cause she don't need the grades.  
The colors in her hair don't seem to fade.  
I get dressed up when I go out  
But she gets dressed down.

She's seventeen, I told her I am twenty.  
I couldn't take her out cause mom's got no money.  
It's stuff like this that makes me wish it could change somehow.  
Sitting here at home, it's obvious

She's so out of reach, and I'm finding it hard  
'Cause she makes me feel, makes me feel,  
Like I try, like I try, like I'm trying too hard,  
'Cause I'm not being me, and it's getting me down  
'Cause she makes me think, makes me think,  
That I try, that I try, that I'm trying too hard again  
'Cause I'm trying too hard again

She's got a rose tattoo but she keeps it covered,  
I play guitar but she's into drummers,  
She's seen my face around but she doesn't even know my name  
I pierced my lip so she thinks I'm cool,  
I ripped my jeans and dropped out of school,  
I followed her 'round the town but she thinks that I'm a weirdo now  
Sitting here at home, it's obvious

She's so out of reach, and I'm finding it hard  
'Cause she makes me feel, makes me feel,  
Like I try, like I try, like I'm trying too hard,  
'Cause I'm not being me, and it's getting me down  
That she makes me think, makes me think,  
That I try, that I try, that I'm trying too hard again

But now, who knew?  
She's in the crowd of my show  
Nothing to lose,  
She's standing right in the front row  
The perfect view,  
She came alone on her own,  
And there's something that you should know

You're so out of reach, and I'm finding it hard  
'Cause you make me feel, you make me feel,  
Yeah she makes me feel, she makes me feel  
It's obvious

She's so out of reach, and I'm finding it hard  
'Cause she makes me feel, makes me feel,  
Like I try, like I try, like I'm trying too hard,  
'Cause I'm not being me, and it's getting me down  
That she makes me think, makes me think,  
That I try, that I try, that I'm trying too hard again  
(And again, and again, and again, and again)  
'Cause I'm trying too hard again  
(And again, and again, and again, and again)  
'Cause I'm trying too hard again”

Luke walked back to Calum and sat down at the chair beside him.

“Hm, I wonder who that song is about” Calum said and pretended to think.

Luke just rolled his eyes and focused on the next person that wanted to preform. 

“Hey, I need to talk to you about something after class” 

-

Luke and Calum walked out of the classroom heading towards their lockers.

“So what do you want to talk about?” Luke said and leaned against his locker. 

“It’s about Michael” Calum said and avoided Luke’s gaze.

Luke was quiet and waited for Calum to continue. 

“I heard that he got in a fight yesterday” he continued, still avoiding Luke’s eyes. 

“Oh, with who?” 

“I don’t know, some guy. I heard that he attacked him for no reason” 

Calum looked up at Luke then continued. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t hang out with him” he said quietly. 

Luke rested his head against the locker, looking at the ceiling. 

“I’m gonna talk to him” Luke said and Calum’s eyes winded. 

“Luke, please be careful” 

“He’s not dangerous” he said and rolled his eyes. 

“He attacked someone for no reason yesterday and he may have killed someone” Calum said with panic in his voice. 

“It’s rumors, you don’t know that for sure” 

The bell rang and Luke opened his locker to grab his books. 

He didn’t wait for Calum and just walked straight to the history class. 

“Luke wait” Calum said when he realized that Luke was walking away from him but he didn’t listen.

Calum slammed his locker shut and ran after his friend. 

”Luke please, I care about you” Calum said when he caught up with his friend.

Luke didn’t answer, he just walked into the classroom and sat down at the benches that was placed at the back of the room. 

“I know you care about me. It’s just that you shouldn’t believe everything people say about Michael. You’ve talked to him, he’s not a monster and he’s not dangerous. He’s not gonna hurt me, you know that” Luke said when Calum sat down beside him. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t stop you from talking to him” 

-

Luke and Calum stood by their locker and slammed them shut as they started to walk towards the cafeteria. 

When they were almost there Luke noticed that he forgot his phone in the locker. 

He groaned. 

“I forgot my phone in the locker, I’m gonna go grab it. Do you want to follow?” 

Calum nodded and they began to walk. 

When they passed a corner they saw a ton of students standing in a circle and shouted. 

“What’s going on?” Luke said and rushed to the crowd. 

He pushed through all the people and saw what was happening.

Michael was fighting with some guy. He sat on top of him and punched him in the face. 

“Michael” Luke screamed and pushed him of the guy. 

Their eyes met and Luke got scared when he saw Michael's dark eyes. 

Michael stood up and Luke pushed him to the lockers, holding him back from fighting the guy again. 

Michael rolled his eyes and Luke stared at him before turning around to looked behind him. 

He saw that the other guy stood up, brushed of his clothes and then grinned at Luke. 

“You should probably avoid Michael, he’s dangerous you know” the guy said. 

He had blood running from his nose and some wounds on his face. 

Luke just rolled his eyes and looked back at Michael still holding his shoulders. .

“You should be afraid of him, he killed someone” Luke heard a voice say behind him. 

He looked at the guy again that had a even wider grin. 

“Shut up, no he didn’t” Luke said. 

“How do you know?” A voice said, but it wasn’t from the guy he looked at, it was from Michael. 

Luke stared at Michael with a confused look. 

“Did you kill someone?” He asked, feeling a bit scared. 

“Yes he did” the guy that Michael had fought said. 

“I said shut up, I asked Michael, not you” He said angrily but Michael didn’t say anything. 

“Michael?” Luke said with panic in his voice and Michael looked down at the floor.

Luke looked around him and saw that almost everyone that had stood around them had left.

“I told you so” The boy behind Luke said with a laugh and walked away.

“Michael please say something” Luke said and looked at the ground. 

“What do you want me to say Luke? Yes, I fucking killed someone. I shot someone and saw when the body fell to the ground. Is that what you want me to say?” Michael yelled angrily.

So the rumors were true? The rumor about him killing someone and the rumor about him attacking some guy yesterday for no reason. Maybe Michael was a violent and dangerous person. Just as people had said. Michael had just confirmed that the first rumor was true so why wouldn’t the other one be? 

Michael saw the fear in the other boy’s eye as he seemed to be stuck in his thoughts.

After a few moments of silence he finally spoke up.

“Please leave me alone” 

“Are you fucking serious Lu-” was all Michael said before Luke spoke again.

“Yes, I’m fucking serious. You’re violent Michael, you’re killing people and you attacked two people without any reason. Leave me alone” Luke yelled but Michael didn’t move.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Luke spoke again.

“Leave. Me. Alone” He said emotionless and Michael walked away.


End file.
